Pure Dawn
by Zandriana
Summary: Azurathea has always found comfort in the forest behind her house, always an outcast everywhere she goes because of her pale skin, silver hair, and her exotic emerald eyes. Her only friend, a black stallion. Until she encounters a man with ebony hair and icy blue eyes, an encounter that will change her life forever.
1. Pure Dawn

**Pure Dawn**

The sun's rays filtered through the exotic green of forest trees to rest upon the cheek of its intruder. It was a girl, no older than seventeen years, with long silver tresses that were tamed back in a tight braid and green eyes that rivaled the deepest emerald. On her lap sat an injured fawn, a shallow cut on its leg oozed the red liquid of life as the girl tended it. The fawn's mother watched warily as the girl worked, but she paid her no mind, too focussed on her task. Not far off the rest of the herd and a black horse grazed upon the fresh grass that was still wet from the morning dew. The horse raised his head and sent a soft nicker to the silver-haired girl.

"I know," she said, securing the bandage on the fawn's leg, "it's time to go." She helped the fawn to stand and watched it wobble towards its waiting mother. A small smile adorned her face as she walked towards her equine friend, making sure to run her hand over each doe, buck, and fawn as she went. The herd watched as she easily swung up on the bare horse's back, "I shall see you later my friends," she whispered, directing her mount through the invisible path that she saw so clearly.

She listened to the sound of the nearby stream, the songs of the birds, the distant howl of the mountain wolves, and the gentle rustle of the leaves as the morning breeze passed through. The forest was truly magnificent and her home away from home. The veil of calm disintegrated as she left the sanctuary of the trees. Instead of the calm sounds of the forest she heard the screaming of her foster parents, the wail of car horns from the roads, and the screeching of tires on asphalt. The sound made her ears throb and the haze of defiled nature made her head hurt, however, the companionship of her equine friend made the pain bearable until she could return to her forest.

She heard her mother screaming for her before she could see her. "Azurathea! Azurathea!" she was screaming so loud that the neighbors would undoubtedly hear her wails. Her voice reminded the girl of nails on a chalkboard, and she winced whenever she opened her mouth, waiting for the agony that her voice would bring to her eardrums. The name meaning 'pure dawn' was anything but when spoken from her mother's mouth. She sighed, that was the life she had when she wasn't in her forest sanctuary.

"Azurathea! Where have you been? Don't tell me you were in that blasted forest again!" The chalkboard continued to screech as more poison flowed from her mother's mouth, she didn't hear the words, only the scorn and distaste and the screeching.

Only when the valve on her mother's mouth was closed did the girl speak, "I am sorry to have disappointed you, I am a disgrace, and this disgrace to you is going to school now." With that the girl with silver hair, emerald eyes, and the name of pure dawn, Azurathea, left for school.

She bid goodbye to her friend and made her way to the bus stop. Around the neighborhood, she witnessed others making the same journey. Some had their earbuds jammed in their ears, their music cranked so high that she could hear it from where she walked on the other side of the street. Others had their backpacks so full that the zipper looked as if it would burst and they were hunched over like an old man, trying to bear the weight on their backs. The rest looked like bears that just emerged from their caves from a long winter's hibernation. They walked with their heads drooped, eyes half closed, clothes wrinkled and put on half hazardly, and their hair sticking out at odd angles.

She shook her head at the sight of the miss matched group of students waiting for the bus. When it arrived, she took her usual seat in the far back. She stuck her earbuds in her ears and started her favorite country playlist. The first song that came on was one of her favorites, "_Alright_" by Darius Rucker. She closed her eyes and let the flow of the music take her away from her thoughts of the upcoming torture she would endure at school. So engrossed in her music, she didn't notice the bus pulling into the drive of the huge two-story, red brick building that was Oakfield High, until students got up from their seats and departed the sighed before she too got off the bus and made her way to the front doors of the school.

The hallways were already crammed full of students. All around students were grouping around lockers, in the middle of the hallways, in front of the stairways, or in front of the bathrooms. She made her way over to her locker, located next to the library, which was blocked by a couple making out. She sighed, obviously she wasn't going to be getting into her locker this morning, thankfully she knows from experience to keep her things for her first three classes in her back pack. With a shake of her head, she leaves the couple behind and heads to her first class, advanced algebra with Mr. Welks.

The classroom is empty when she arrives, save for Mr. Welks and the two rats, Cheddar and Colby, that sit on the window sill behind his desk. She puts her things by her desk, which is right next to the windows and the teacher's desk.

"Good morning, Zura," Mr. Welks greets her with a smile. The warning bell rings and students begin to file into the classroom. Almost all of them sneer at her or a constant river of poison would leave their mouths. Her only solace were the visits from the local birds during lunch period. There was only one person who didn't spew poison, and whose voice was not the screeching of a chalkboard, however, fear permeated his soul and he didn't dam the river of poison. His name was Vash, his last name had never been heard through the screeching of her peers. He was like her, but he didn't show it, until today.

It was during the lunch period when he approached her special hideaway on the roof of the school. She was sharing her lunch with the birds as she did every day. Unlike with everyone else, the birds did not take flight when he approached and sat upon the ground next to her, instead, they frolicked toward him. Azurathea had never gotten a close look at him before, but she noticed similar facial features to her own. His jet black hair was long, covering up half of his face so she couldn't get a good look at his eyes. It wasn't until he raised his head to look at the small chickadee that had perched itself upon her shoulder that she saw the striking blue eyes, as exotic as her own.

"You come here every day?" he asked. His voice was not the screeching of a chalkboard but of the morning breeze whispering through the exotic greens of the forest.

"Yes," she said, "I am an outcast there so I prefer the comfort of my friends." She stroked the head of the small chickadee. The wind blew on her face and she closed her eyes, inhaling the scents it brought her from the distant forest.

"You are like me I suppose," he said, fingering the fabric of his black hoodie. "You go to the forest every day with your horse, Element X, let him bring you to me." With that statement, Vash left, leaving a very confused Azurathea.

Throughout the rest of her classes, she thought of what he said. How did he know of the name she gave her friend, she had told no one. No matter how hard she racked her brain for the answer, it did not come. It's as though he knows her, but how could he for no one knew her the way her friends did and the way nature knew her. It was then that she knew she had to find out, and the only way to do that was to do what Vash said, let Element X take her to him.

Thankfully, her parents were not present when she returned home from school, otherwise, she would've been buried with chores and she would have been unable to go to her sanctuary. She stuffed her backpack with the first aid kit, bread, carrots, apples, and oats before going out to the edge of the forest where X awaited her. She pulled herself up on his back and allowed him to take her. She breathed in the scent of her sanctuary and got lost in its majesty. She felt X's muscles constrict as he soared over fallen logs and cascaded through the forest. She noticed he was following the stream deeper and deeper into the forest until he reached a hidden glen.

Under the tree in the center of the glen sat Vash, stroking the head of a young buck. Next to him stood a horse that was as red as flames, he raised his head and looked at the midnight horse and silver-haired girl.

"Why did you have X bring me here?" she asked, glancing warily at the mystery of a man that looked as at home in the forest as she.

Vash chuckled and a white smile lit his face, "I brought you here to take you home dear Azurathea," he said. Her expression of puzzlement made him chuckle again, "You don't belong here dear girl, in fact you are not human you are Fae."

"I can't be. I am human," she denied clutching her head.

Vash moved toward her and placed his fingertips on her temple. A menagerie of colorful visions passed before her eyes, memories, history long forgotten. "Now do you see, dear Azurathea, you belong with the Fae, come now let us return home." Vash held out his hand to which she placed her own in it. He pulled himself upon the flame horse and led her through a veil. When her eyes cleared, she was surrounded by emerald leaves, the sounds of distant streams, and of animals in the distance. Finally, the pure dawn has found where she belongs.

* * *

_Hello readers and thank you for reading the first chapter of the Pure Dawn series. Please read and review. :D_


	2. Pure Dawn Rises to Immortal Light

**Pure Dawn Rises to Immortal Light**

Azurathea stood, staring awestruck at the land that was her birthplace. The screeching of tires and the screams of her foster parents did not assault her ears nor did the smog of the city and defiled nature burn her eyes and nose. No, instead there was exotic greens that sparkled in the morning light, the panting of a distant brooke, and the singing of birds. She closed her eyes and inhaled the natural scents of the forest, the musty smell of grass, the sweet smell of distant scotchwood pine, and the clean smell of the breeze that sneaks through the arms of the maple trees. She felt the natural energies of all things in the forest, from the moss growing on the trees, to the herd of white-deer grazing the emerald grass that cloaked the floor of the small glenn not far off. She felt Vash, his horse of flaming red, and her black friend, Element X, behind her. She saw the images in her mind, her recollections of memories of a life long forgotten.

She turned to the man behind her, and jumped; his appearance had changed. His ebony hair was in a ponytail with small braids making an intricate design on his scalp, the length, too, had changed, now reaching his waist. His ears were pointed, and his skin a snow white. His clothes were no longer that of a teenage boy, they were of a fae warrior. He wore a leather tunic and beige pants, with leather boots that reach his knees. His cloak was a deep green, and on his back was a quiver of silver arrows and a bow. Behind him stood his flame red horse, who now was a real flame horse. Instead of red hair, his mane and tail were flowing red flames. He wore a bridle and saddle the color of silver, sparks flew as he pawed the ground . She turned to look at her friend and he too had changed. His flowing mane now reached his knees and shadows misted around the ends, the same with his tail. Shadows swirled around his feet, when he snorted, the shadows churned around his nostrils. From the center of his forehead a black horn rested, at the base, a bright emerald sat surrounded by intricate silver vines that wrapped themselves around his horn, as well as around his black eyes and down his sleek neck. Just below his withers, a pair of black feathered wings sat. When opened, the black shadows seethed.

"Wh…..What is going on here? Why does Element X look like that?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you not remember Azurathea? That is Chanchhaya's true form. He is 'the silhouette of the moon, the moon's shadow' and you, yourself named him such." Azurathea gripped her head and fell to her knees as the memories fought to come back. Vash kneeled down beside her and gently gripped her shoulders, "Sit upon him and your memories will return...only then will your true form emerge."

Azurathea nodded and hobbled towards the shadow horse. He nickered and nudged her cheek with his velvet nose, before folding his legs and lowering himself to the ground. Azurathea rubbed his large back before she set herself down behind his massive wings. The shadows wrapped themselves around her fragile form and pulled her down onto the horse's neck. A peaceful darkness cloaked her spirit before images bombard her mind. She yelped at the pain. Through the darkness, Vash's cool voice reached her pained psyche, '_Don't fight it, allow yourself to be taken, allow the memories in, remember your parents, remember Chanchhaya, remember me...' _

* * *

Vash looked on as the '_pure dawn_' fought through her memories, Chanchhaya cloaked her in his shadows to keep her warm as well as to comfort her through the ordeal. Vash winced as another moan escaped her lips. He felt something shove him from behind. He turned and gazed upon Abornazine, '_keeper of the flame._' The fire stallion has been his constant companion, his closest friend just as Chanchhaya is to the '_pure dawn'._

"It's strange isn't it Abornazine? How the _pure dawn _has a shadow horse yet she, herself, is pure and I as a shadow guardian have you, a mighty flame horse, who was created and raised by the _pure dawn _and gifted to me. I do not get the logic of it, do you my friend?" The stallion snorted and shook his head, sending sparks flying, before shoving his large head into Vash's chest. Vash chuckled, and ran his hand through the flames of the stallion's mane. "The flames of the '_keeper of the flame'_ are able to reduce any man to ashes, but when touched by the chosen master or the creature's creator, the flames are harmless. I guess the legends are true after all, aren't they Abornazine? I am glad that you picked me my friend…."

"Talking to yourself again are you? You are quite silly Shadow Guardian Virendra…" Vash turned around to face the intruder, his bow in hand and an arrow knocked, "Whoa, whoa, hold on there, don't shoot me. Ha, like you even could."

"What do you want Ubel?" Vash spat, his voice cold enough to freeze fire.

The young warrior laughed, the sound, unfeeling and lifeless, rang through the trees. "You know what I want Captain Virendra, or should I say 'former' captain Virendra, at least you will be once I take her and represent her to the council. I'll be a hero and you'll be dead." Ubel tossed his shoulder-length brown hair out of his black eyes.

"Stand down Guardian Ubel!" A firm voice rang through the trees, and both men froze.

"Commander?! What are you doing here sir?" Ubel questioned, his voice shook as the blood slowly drained from his face, making his already pale skin look white as snow. The look of horror on the cocky guardian's face made Vash want to burst out laughing. However, he held his tongue as the commander of the shadow guardians came through the bushes, aboard his faithful water horse.

"What's going on here?" He said, narrowing his icy glare on the two men.

* * *

Azurathea watched the memories of her past and experienced her life all over again. She learned a great many things; where she was born, the names of her parents, who she was, how she got her beloved shadow horse, and how she met the Captain of the Shadow Guardians, Virendra . However, her memories did not reveal as to why she was sent to the human world or how she lost her memories.

She opened her eyes and glanced at her surroundings. She still lay on Chanchaya's back with his shadows wrapped around her like a warm cloak. She could hear Virendra's voice, the sound made her think of a soft summer breeze. She heard him explain the situation and looked up to see who he was talking to. Two other men stood in front of him, the first, a younger man with shoulder-length dark brown hair and black eyes, he had a lean build and stood about a head short of Virandra. She fought through her memories, trying to put a name to his cold face. His voice was cold, unfeeling, dark, it sent a cold chill down her spine that she felt at the tips of her toes. She shook her head, Ubel, he was the guardian, Ubel.

Azurathea moved her gaze to the other man. He was considerably older, around fifty was her best guess. His ash-brown hair held streaks of gray, grey eyes spoke of wisdom and years of experience. His tanned skin showed much wear and tear, with slight wrinkling around the eyes and corners of his mouth. He had a stocky build and oval face, and was about the same height as Virendra, if only a couple inches shorter. The small scar on his left cheek is what brought his name to mind, he was Sir Adal, Commander of the Shadow Guardians and the king's adviser.

Behind the commander stood his water horse, Aaryan. His build was that of a normal horse but instead of hair, his coat was of dark blue scales. He had no mane, only a large fin that started between his ears and continued down his back to the bottom of his tail, which was whip-like. On each of his legs right on the cannon were fins of the same deep blue. His tack consisted of a saddle and bridle of a deep purple color, and the leather scabbard of the commander's water sword. Aaryan sensed her movement and raised his head to look in her direction. He sent a nicker her way, which brought a smile to her face. The noble stallion approached her and lowered his head.

"Noble Aaryan, you remember me." she whispered, reaching out a hand to place it on his forehead, "I am glad…"

"_Mistress….please tell me you have remembered_…" Chanchhaya whispered into her mind.

"Yes, dear friend, I have." she said and rubbed the shadow stallion's neck. Virendra heard her speak and turned away from the commander and other guardian. Ice met emerald as they stared into each other's eyes, searching for something.

'_She remembers'_ he thought. He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank the sun, moon, and stars. You remember," he whispered into her silver blonde hair. She smiled as a single tear slid down her cheek. "It's time for you to awake," he said as he pulled away and swiped at the single tear. She simply nodded and sent her gaze to the canopy of trees.

Adal and Ubel watched the exchange with wide eyes. Adal shook himself out his daze and cleared his throat. The two turned to him, "I think it is time that we go to the sacred glenn. Everything has been prepared for your return," he said. He walked over to Azurathea and lowered his head, "Follow me please."

* * *

Azurathea gazed upon the sacred glenn, where all of her past ancestors had gone to pass into their awakening, and now it was her turn. Silver trees with emerald leaves and white willows surrounded the glenn. In the center stood the sacred waterfall and pond. The water was a deep turquoise and in the center stood the Golden Stag. He looked upon her with golden eyes as she stepped into the cool water and made her way over to Him. He pawed at the white stone and shook His mighty head, which made His golden coat shimmer in the pure light that illuminated the small glenn. She raised her head and was captivated by His mystical eyes. She saw thousands of her ancestors' awakenings that He had begun and ended with His Blessing.

The sun's light dipped behind the moon, and the glenn descended into darkness. He took a breath and gently blew it on her face. Immediately, Azurathea was encased in a golden light. She closed her eyes and spoke the sacred words given to her by the Golden Stag, "_With my every take of breath, I live for the life of others. To be pure as the light of the sun, to be mysterious as the dark moon, I will shine with the stars, and die when the stars no longer reveal themselves in the dark of night. Gift upon me the power of my True Name, to have within myself immortal light and the birth of the Pure Dawn." _

Azurathea's golden light encased the glenn as it became brighter with the sacred words spoken. Golden tendrils of light circled around her golden form, as she began to change into her true form. Her silver hair grew to mid-calf, with golden light embedding themselves within to create golden streaks. Her jeans and T-shirt evaporated and were replaced with a thin dress of emerald that shone with gold and silver vines and flowed past her feet that were covered by golden sandals that wrapped up her leg to just below her knee. Golden light wrapped itself around her arms and torso, creating a see-through cape of gold and silver sparkles that attached to a silver and gold necklace as well as golden cuffs on her wrists. On her forehead sat an emerald that was encased in golden vines that wrapped around to the back of her head. Her eyes were lined with black, lashes folded up, emerald color adorned her eyelids that faded into gold that went up to her eyebrows, and a single gold star rested just below the edge of her right eye.

The light intensified once again as the Golden Stag spoke within her mind, '_Daughter of the Pure Dawn, you have awakened. I bestow upon you mastery of Light Magic and the name of Amarangana, immortal light. Welcome, my Princess.' _

With that, the light vanished, and the Golden Stag stood his head bowed low to the princess of the Fae. Azurathea nodded her head with a smile and turned to face her subjects. The three shadow guardians lowered themselves to their knees, placed their right hand over their hearts, and bowed their heads. She looked to the three mystic horses and Ubel's plain bay horse, they too had their heads bowed, with one knee on the ground.

"Rise, loyal shadow guardians and equine friends," she said, "I think its about time that I see my parents, I have many questions for them." Virendra was the first to rise, followed by Adal and Ubel. They all nodded and waited for her to come out of the small pond, before they moved over to their horses. Chanchhaya lowered his head and got to his knees when his princess approached. She gave him a bright smile and gently stroked his massive black head.

'_Wait my princess,' _the Golden Stag said. Azurathea turned and glanced at the ancient creature. '_I have a gift for you, Chanchhaya step forth._' the shadow horse raised his head and entered the turquoise pond to stand before Him. '_The Daughter of the Pure Dawn's faithful mount must also pass through his own awakening as well as his master.' _ He said, blowing a breath of golden light on the stallion. The light cascaded down the stallion's coat, turning ebony black into pure gold. His flowing mane and tail turned silver with the same gold streaks as his master. His horn turned a creamy silver along with the feathers on his massive wings. The emerald below his horn glowed encasing the glenn in green light. Chanchhaya reared and the surrounding light disappeared only to have the sun remove itself from behind the moon. '_You are now a horse of the Pure Light, the only one in existence, and forever bound to the Daughter of the Pure Dawn.' _Chanchhaya nodded his head and turned to his princess, she smiled and rested her forehead against his.

"You are beautiful my friend, a true horse of the Pure Light. Thank you, ancestor." She said with a smile, but the Golden Stag was gone in its place was a staff carved from the white willows. Gold vines wound up to the top where a gold horse rested, and within its chest an emerald perched. Azurathea picked up the staff and ran her hand over its smooth surface. "I am forever grateful." she whispered, and hoisted herself upon Chanchhaya's golden back. She looked at the three shadow guardians who were already seated upon their mounts. "Let's go home."

* * *

The great castle of the Fae kingdom loomed overhead as the small group made their way through the gates. Azurathea looked up at the great crystal castle that was her home. Goosebumps erupted on her arms as they got closer to the steps that led to the beautiful yet intimidating structure. They reached the large crystal doors and halted. Azurathea took a breath and held her staff up to the door. The emerald shimmered, and a with a creak, the huge door opened. She urged Chanchhaya forward through the door and into the grand foyer of the palace. Large pillars, made of giant sequoia trees, held up huge arches, from which huge silk flags, with the Fae kingdom insignia, hung in brilliant colors. Room was filled with bright sunlight and the smell of fresh flowers that grew at the bases of the sequoia trees.

At the end of the room was the Ancient Tree of Life, that had a circumference more than thirty people wide at the base and that reached thirty-four stories high. At the base where two gilded thrones, which seated two people. On the left sat Queen Adiana, Azurathea's mother, and laying next to her was her white stag, Wakan Tanka. Queen Adiana had dark brown hair that reached mid-thigh, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. Her heart-shaped face and kind smile, accentuated her youthful appearance. She wore a dark brown gown with sleeves that reached to the elbow and had light green open cuffs that reached her wrist. The gown had intricate stitching of leaves and trees, while her hair held her simple gold woven crown that had small braids wrapped around it.

On the right sat King Quarrie, Azurathea's noble father, and at his feet was his black lion, Arawn. His waist-length hair was a bright blonde and was pulled tightly back in a fish-tail braid. He sat in his illustrious blue silk robes, with his silver sapphire crown resting upon his head, and his sapphire broach hanging from its silver vines around his neck. His sharp sapphire eyes gleamed as he laid them upon his daughter.

Azurathea stopped at the foot of the stairs that led up to her parents' thrones, and slid off of Chanchhaya's back. She dipped into a curtsey and lowered her eyes.

"I'm home Fa…" Azurathea was cut off by being pulled into her father's tight embrace. He stroked her hair before he pulled away. He stroked her cheek, as if to make sure she wasn't a mirage. She saw him blink, his eyes shone with unshed tears. Her mother cut in and held her close, her shoulders quaked with small sobbs. Azurathea shed her own tears silently as she clung desperately to her mother. The king pulled his queen back and both gazed at their daughter.

"Welcome back, dear daughter." They said in unison before, once again, pulling Azurathea into a hug. Wakan Tanka and Arawn came up behind the trio. Azurathea pulled back to greet her parents' companions. Arawn stood five feet tall at the top of his head, and Wakan Tanka stood six feet tall, not counting his antlers that added another foot and a half to his height. Azurathea ran her hand through Arawn's silk-like ebony mane and rubbed Wakan Tanka's white forehead. She turned back to look at her parents and saw that both of them had bright smiles on their faces. She turned back around only to look into a pair of sky blue eyes and have a sandpaper tongue lick her cheek. Azurathea laughed and hugged the large head of her golden tiger, Zoroaster. Zoroaster chuffed and rubbed his large head against Azurathea's shoulder. The majestic animal stood four-foot-ten, just two inches shorter than Arawn, and was as gentle as a house cat.

"He's been waiting for you for a long time, Zura," her mother said, using the name she was called as a child. "He is happy that you have returned, as are we." She said, as Quarrie wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Yes Mother, Father, I have finally returned. However, I would like to know why I left in the first place and how my memories were removed and replaced with those of a human life. Will you tell me Father? Please." The king sighed, and looked to the floor.

After a long silence, he spoke. "Ten years ago, someone tried to assassinate you."

* * *

_Please don't hurt me! Hello readers I'm obviously a new fanfic author and this is a new story that I am writing, obviously there are some very complicated names and each have specific meanings, have a character chart here with the meanings of the character names. Please read and review. I look forward to it. The third chapter is in progress because I am sure you are very angry with me right now. Remember to review._

**Human Characters**

_Azurathea_ (main protagonist/princess of the Fae) ~ "pure dawn"

_Amarangana ~ _"immortal light"

_Virendra_ (captain of the shadow guardians) ~ "king of warriors"

_Ubel_ (main antagonist/shadow guardian) ~ "evil"

_Adal_ (commander of the shadow guardians) ~ "noble"

_Adiana _(queen of the Fae/Azurathea's mother) ~ "the night's falling reveals the angel's beauty"

_Quarrie_ (king of the Fae/Azurathea's father) ~ "proud"

**Nonhuman Characters**

_Chanchhaya_ (Azurathea's horse of Pure Light/ former shadow horse) ~ "silhouette of the moon, shadow of the moon"

_Abornazine_ (flame horse/Virendra's mount) ~ "keeper of the flame"

_Aaryan_ (water horse/Adal's mount) ~ "illustrious, noble, spiritual"

_Wakan Tanka_ (Adiana's white stag mount) ~ "the great spirit, or great mystery"

_Arawn_ (Quarrie's black lion mount) ~ "king of the otherworld"

_Zoroaster_ (Azruathea's golden tiger) ~ "a golden star"


	3. My Dear Captain

_Only one review! Come on people! I need some feedback or I won't be able to post more! Anyway, here's another chapter._

* * *

My Dear Captain

Virendra watched the exchange between Azurathea and her parents, but not once did his gaze veer from the face of his princess. Joy filled his soul when she embraced Zoroaster, the golden tiger that he had given to her for protection when he could not be around.

"He's been waiting for you for a long time, Zura," the queen said, Virendra recognized the childhood nickname, and smiled. "He is happy that you have returned, as are we." She said, as the king wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. Virendra nodded, '_Yes,' _he thought, '_very, very happy.' _

Azurathea smiled her bright smile, then frowned and lowered her gaze to the floor. "Yes Mother, Father, I have finally returned. However, I would like to know why I left in the first place and how my memories were removed and replaced with those of a human life. Will you tell me Father? Please." Virendra jolted at the question, and turned to look at His Majesty.

'_Your Majesty? Are you going to tell her?' _Virendra asked his king through the mind link that the king had created in order to keep contact with him when he was in the human world.

The king sighed, and looked to the floor. '_It seems as though I have no choice, she deserves to know Captain.' _

The king raised his head and looked upon his daughter. "Ten years ago, someone tried to assassinate you." Virendra saw the color drain from Azurathea's face and raced to catch her when she fainted. Zoroaster jumped and Chanchhaya whinnied in distress, but he paid them no mind as he gazed upon her face with a worried crease in his brow, his lips pressed together in a thin line. He sighed and picked her up, her head lay cradled between his neck and shoulder, and her legs draped over his arm.

Virendra lifted his gaze to the king, who sighed. "I'll entrust the explanation and her care to you, Captain."

"I've watched over her for ten years, Your Majesty, I'm not about to stop now, not when she needs me the most."

"Captain, have you perhaps fallen for my daughter?" The queen asked, her brown eyes sparkling, the corners of her mouth twitched, hinting at a smile.

Virendra's face relaxed into a calm smile, "Perhaps I have Your Majesty," he said and turned away, "perhaps I have," he whispered, brushing his lips against Azurathea's forehead in a shadow of a kiss.

* * *

The king watched as the captain of the shadow guardians carried his beloved daughter out of the room. He chuckled as Zoroaster, Chanchhaya, and Abornazine followed closely behind. '_They look like ducklings following after their mother,' _ he thought with a smile, '_she truly is one of the Pure Light.' _

"Quarrie? Do _you_ think our dear captain has fallen for Zura?" the queen asked as she lovingly stroked Wakan Tanka's snow-white head.

"My dear Adiana, are you just noticing his feelings now? He has loved her for quite a long time, and I highly support him. Which, I must say is quite rare," he chuckled, "usually it's the mother that knows and supports while the father is oblivious but this time it's the other way around." Adiana sent her husband a sharp glare, which only made the king laugh harder. "Oh come come my dear, she holds the same feelings, otherwise she would not have given Virendra the great flame horse that she had raised from birth, and he, in turn, gift her with that golden tiger." Quarrie's smile faded, "We must remember that if it wasn't for that tiger, we wouldn't have a daughter…"

* * *

_Ten years ago_

_The glow of the moon illuminated the great crystal palace, all was quiet, all was still, save for the lone figure that slipped through the shadows. It made its way towards the gilded doors of the land's only princess. The door opened silently, and the figure glanced around, noticing the shadow horse that silently slept, and the lone bed. _

_The princess slept soundly, her silver hair draped across the pillow as the figure, cloaked in shadows, approached her bedside. It raised its hand, and brought it down on the girl's chest. Her eyes shot open, and her mouth opened in a silent scream as dark shadows pulsed through her veins. _

_Suddenly, there was a flash of golden orange, and the figure was thrown across the room. A fierce roar shattered the silence, as a golden tiger attacked the figure. The captain of the shadow guardians started, and turned his flame horse towards the princess' quarters. The gilded door burst open as the shadow figure raced down the hallway with the gold tiger hot on his heels. The figure reached the throne room before it was cornered by the tiger and a huge black lion that was the King's mount. _

"_What is the meaning of this!" the king shouted atop the massive black creature, his power making the castle walls vibrate. _

_The figure hissed a bone-chilling cackle, "You were lucky tonight, great King Quarrie, but we will be back to finish what we started, just wait and see." it said, before allowing itself to be absorbed into the shadows._

_The king rushed to his daughter's room, inside the great Golden Stag stood alongside a frozen Captain Virendra, who was standing protectively over his daughter's bed. On the far end of the room, Chanchaya and Abornazine were pacing. The shadow horse's shadows and the flame horse's great flames mixed as their pacing became more and more aggravated. King Quarrie looked to the Golden Stag. "Great Stag, what has happened to my daughter?"_

'_Your daughter has been infected with shadows. I have managed to heal her, however if she is infected again, it might kill her.' The king saw Virendra's body tense at the Stag's words._

"_Why would shadows try to kill her, Wise Stag?" the captain asked, concern laced his voice as he cast a loving gaze down on the sleeping princess. _

'_Loyal Virendra, she is a daughter of the Pure Light, she is the opposite of shadows, so those that are part of the shadows wish to destroy her. They are the only ones who could kill her, just as she is the only one who can kill them, though she is yet unaware of it. Until she has awakened, they are a danger to her.' The Stag shook his head, 'The only way to protect her is this; seal her memories and send her to the human world until she is ready to awaken. However, once she is ready she will need a guide to lead her back to her homeland. Captain Virendra, step forward.' Virendra straightened and bowed his head before the Stag, 'From this day forward, you will watch her, stay by her side but only reveal yourself when the time is right.'_

"_Yes, Great Stag, I promise to keep her safe, I will trade my life for hers if need be."_

'_I know you will.'_

* * *

**_Present_**

'_If I had not given you Zoroaster, you would not be here,' _Virendra shook the thought away, as he walked down the hall to the princess' quarters. The large gilded doors were unchanged, pure mahogany, decorated with gold vines and emerald flowers. The doors remained closed at his approach, when normally they would open.

Chanchhaya stepped up, with a snort he shook his large head. The emerald at the base of his cream horn glowed and a soft light encased the tip. The door responded to and in turn began to glow a light gold, the emerald flowers shimmered and turned, the gold vines holding the door shut retreated and, with a slight creak, they opened.

The large room shimmered with magic. The walls were a light cream, and in each corner stood a sturdy tree. Vines and ivy plastered themselves to the walls and wound themselves around the thick tree trunks. At the far end of the room a pair of glass doors opened up to a large balcony that allowed a view of the entire Fae forest. In the far corner, amongst the large roots of the tree, was a large king-sized bed. The silk pillows and violet bedspread lay under the large canopy of tree branches and was hidden from view by a curtain of willow.

Virendra walked up to the willow and waited for it to part, before he gently placed the princess onto the soft mattress. A few of the small birds, that lived in the willow, flew down to greet the returned princess. Zoroaster gave a light chuff, telling the birds to leave his mistress to her rest. The small birds scattered, retreating to the safe protection of the willows. The tiger shook his massive head and laid down on the marble floor by the foot of the large bed.

Virendra chuckled at the tiger and turned to exit the willows. The curtain closed behind him, blocking the princess from his protective gaze. He sighed, '_calm yourself,' _he thought, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. '_Zoroaster is with her. He's very cautious and very protective of his mistress, he'll keep her safe while you think about what you're going to tell her when she awakens.' _He told himself, with a sigh.

Just as he was about to go onto the balcony, he heard a small, weak voice speak his name. "Vir..Virendra? Virendra?!" The voice began to grow panicked, desperate. He hurried back to the willows and passed through the curtain. Azurathea's emerald gaze met his. Panic swirled in the green depths as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Virendra picked her up and sat on the bed. He held her close as choked sobs wracked her fragile form. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back as he began to rock her.

"Shhh, shhh. You're alright. I'm here, I'm here." he whispered gently, placing a soft kiss on her satin hair. He began to hum a quiet tune that she used to sing to the wildlife when she was little. She relaxed in his embrace, her sobs subsiding, as he sang to her softly.

"Virendra..." she said as she raised her head to look in his eyes. She lifted her hand and gently stroked his smooth cheek. "I've remembered….I've remembered what happened that night…"

* * *

Azurathea gazed into the eyes of her protector, her Captain of the Shadow Guardians, the one who has always been there for her. His eyes, full of remorse, softened. He reached up his hand to run his fingers through her silver-blonde locks, before he once again pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry," his voice was thick with guilt, "If I had been more attentive that night, you would not have been put through such an ordeal in the human world. Being constantly moved from foster house to foster house for ten years, with no one caring if anything happened to you, being utterly and completely alone..."

"But I wasn't alone, my dear Virendra, you suffered too. Being so close, but always guarding in secret. Never allowed to show yourself or interact with me until I was ready to awaken." She said. Virendra averted his eyes, refusing look her in the eye. '_It's like he is afraid to accept forgiveness...' _She thought as she reached up both hands and placed them on either side of his face. His eyes darted to hers, "Listen carefully to what I am about to say. You did protect me that night...you protected me through Zoroaster. If you had not given him to me, I would not be here, and may I remind you who the first person that reached my side after the attack? It was you! You've always been their for me, always protected me, always loved me…" He blushed at her words, which made her laugh, "What, did you think that I did not notice? Jeez even my father, who is as dense as a brick wall, picked up on your feelings." His blush deepened, which made her laugh again, but she sobered, once again serious, "I've come to realize that I've loved you for a long time, and can't imagine being protected by anyone but you, so stop beating yourself up about what happened in the past, because it's in the past and I don't care about it. What's important is the here and now."

Virendra broke into a small smile, "Thank you."

* * *

_Hello everybody! Hope you like a bit of Virendra's point of view. I tried to add a bit of humor in here and a bit of developing romance. Does anybody get the connection between the shadows and the shadow guardians? Didn't even know I did it until someone pointed it out. So I need ideas on how to continue this story! Please review with some ideas! Its greatly appreciated! _


End file.
